


In Your Dreams

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Constantly sharing space with three other guys - even if you happen to be banging all of them - leaves little freedom to handle those inevitable urges in the middle of the night. So what happens when you wake up to one of your boyfriends humping your leg in the dark? Well, clearly it depends on the night ;)(Each chapter covers this scenario with a different Chocobro pairing, with a big bang OT4 bonus "coming" at the end!)Work in progress, check back soon for more.





	1. A Prince with a Plan (IgNoct)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> Based off an idea from the ever-lovely Achrya, who gets this all as gift smut :)

It wasn’t the hand on his side or the warmth of the body pressed up against him, or even the way the bedroll dipped under the added weight that woke Noctis from sleep. No, what had the prince’ eyes wide as saucers in the middle of the night was Ignis’s  _ voice _ , sweet and thick next to the shell of his ear. The sounds he was making -- all sleepy, half-moans and soft sighs -- combined with the gentle rock of hips against Noct’s backside, sent his blood racing long before he was even fully conscious. 

“Iggy?” he whispered, keeping his voice quiet so as not to wake the others in the tent. “What’re you doing?” There was no reply, so the dark-hair prince stole a glance behind him. In the darkness, he could just make out the sharper edges of his advisor’s features; the edge of his arched brow, high cheekbones tinged with pink, and those perfect, sensuous lips parted ever so slightly in pleasure. His eyes, Noctis noticed, were still closed. 

Sleeping, then. Which meant he must be having one hell of a good dream, one that clearly had him as worked up in body as it did in mind. Noct was almost jealous. Almost.

Except  _ he  _ was lucky enough to have been the nearest warm body, and so even though he couldn’t  _ see _ what Iggy was experiencing, he could very thoroughly  _ feel _ the hardness between his legs as he continued his slow grind against malleable flesh.  _ Even Ignis can’t hold back all the time _ , Noct grinned to himself, chewing his bottom lip a little as he indulged for a while in the brunette’s rhythmic movements. 

The tent was otherwise silent save for Iggy’s low moans against the side of his neck. Gladio and Prompto were out cold, he suspected, which left him several options. The first and most logical was to simply wake Ignis up, break the spell and send him back to bed flustered and embarrassed. But where was the fun in that? Noct also briefly considered giving Ignis a hand, quite literally, but should his advisor wake up and catch him in the act there was a good chance he’d be relegated to the far side of the tent for a few weeks for his impropriety. No, better to let things play out on their own, he thought, just to be on the safe side. 

Yet as Ignis’s grinding grew more rapid and his breathing more erratic, Noctis decided it would be an injustice  _ not  _ to capture the rare scene with more than just his own memory. After all, Prompto sure as hell wasn’t going to believe him without some kind of proof, right?

A particularly heady moan sent shivers down his spine as, moving carefully so as not to ruin the moment, Noct reached above his pillow to wrap his fingers around the cool metal of his phone. It was too dark in the tent for a proper shot. Still, Noct turned the screen toward himself, grinned as the soft  _ beep  _ let him know it was recording, and shot a wicked look right into the camera. 

Behind him, Ignis was approaching the edge. His fingers tightened on Noct’s hips and he let out a purely sinful noise deep in his throat, his hips bucking once, twice, as his orgasm hit him. The prince couldn’t be sure, but he thought he could almost hear his name somewhere in that breathy cry. Then, all at once, Ignis relaxed against him with a contented sigh, the moment -- and apparently the dream -- over at last. 

The camera was still rolling. Deep, blue eyes flashed in amusement at the screen, and in a last act of mischief Noctis blew a kiss at the lens. Mouthing the words, “See you in the morning,” he cut the video and, not ten seconds later, heard the subtle vibration of Ignis’s own phone as the video message was received. Smirking at his own scheme, the prince settled back against his exhausted advisor’s chest for some well-deserved sleep. 

 

Ignis awoke to the early light of the morning sun filtering into the tent around him, As usual, the others were still asleep, snoring softly or, in Prompto’s case, mumbling nonsense into the center of Gladio’s chest. He allowed himself a rare affectionate smile and stretched his arms above his head as he sat up on the bedroll. 

That morning he was feeling particularly refreshed, and he supposed it had something to do with the rather sultry dream he’d been having the night before. A glance down at Noctis beside him had him smiling all over again.  _ Even in my sleep I can’t stop thinking about you _ , he mused wistfully, as he reached down to brush rogue strands from the prince’s peaceful face. 

Tugging on his shirt, he stepped out of the tent a few moments later with the intention of starting breakfast when he noticed the cell phone in his hand blinking at him. He frowned. A message? Swiping the screen, he frowned more. A  _ video  _ message? From...Noctis? At -- he checked the time stamp -- _ three in the morning _ ? Dread clutched his gut, and he stole a glance behind him to make sure he was still alone before taking a chance and clicking ‘play.’ 

And immediately killing the power on his phone in a panic. He was quick, but not quick enough to miss the sound of his own tell-tale moans, his husky breath, and the sight of Noct’s deep, knowing eyes staring up at him directly from the screen. 

Face burning, Ignis gently set his phone on the camping table, then turned on his heels in the direction of the small stream they’d passed the evening before. He was suddenly in desperate need of a cold bath; breakfast was just going to have to wait. 

And when the others woke up in a hungry rage, he would tell them  _ exactly  _ who was to blame.


	2. Did We Just...? (Promptio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Prompto's little crush has turned into some long, frustrating nights for a very patient Gladio. But when that patience finally runs out, he decides to tackle the problem once and for all.

 

This was it. This was the last fucking straw. 

Prompto let out a strained whimper as he tugged himself closer to Gladio’s broad back in his sleep. Against one muscular thigh he ground his hips up desperately, his need made dangerously obvious by the hard bulge trapped behind his favorite Kenny Crow character boxers. He was having one of  _ those _ dreams again, the kind where his body had no choice but to heat up along with his imagination, and it was grating on Gladio’s last nerve.

Not that he didn’t love the kid, because he really, truly did. It was simply that these little late-night incidents had been becoming more and more frequent, and it was always Gladio who ended up on the hot, heavy, and completely unsatisfied side of frustrated. If Prompto wanted to grind against him, he could at least have the decency to wake up and ask him to join properly. 

Another needy moan sent bolts of electricity right to Gladio’s groin, and that was when he snapped. Still careful to control his volume (Noctis and Iggy were trying to sleep in the next bed, after all), Gladio flung himself over and in one swift move had Prompto’s shoulders pinned to the mattress under his powerful hands. 

Beneath him, bright blue eyes flew open amidst a crescendo of startled gasps. 

“H-huh?! Wh-wha--?” 

Puzzled, groggy, it took the blonde a half-moment to recognize the face of the beast hulking over him in the dark motel room. Thick arms, dark hair as wild as the piercing amber eyes staring down at him; Gladio, of course. Surprise turned to relief as, believing himself still in his wonderful dream, he rolled his hips up against the weight of the man above him. “ _ Gladio _ .”

The word was more breath than anything else. Gladio growled in response, taking his name as a sign of approval before setting to work. Thick fingers reached down to tug at the fabric of their boxers until they were both fully exposed to each other, hot skin against hot skin. Prompto’s cock was already slick with precum, and Gladio’s slid over it effortlessly enough to make both men groan deep in their throats. 

“Quiet,” Gladio warned, stealing a glance at the two sleeping forms across the room before dipping his head to suckle at Prompto’s throat. The blonde shivered once, but did his best to comply. It seemed a strange request, especially considering how his fantasy Gladio  _ usually _ begged for him to be louder,  _ louder  _ \-- but this was hot in its own way and, hell, who was he to question a dream, anyway? So he slapped a hand over his mouth and let the big guy take control, rubbing and grinding and rolling them both out of their minds. 

It didn’t take long before Prompto felt that familiar tightening in his gut that told him he was almost there. He wondered vaguely if it was proper etiquette to warn one’s dream lover before coming, but before he had a chance to find out Gladio’s teeth closed down on the side of his neck and he was  _ done.  _ Toes curling, breath hitching, his entire back arched off the mattress as he came hard in the space between their bodies. Gladio wasn’t far behind. When his orgasm hit him the whole bed frame shook with the force of it, and Prompto’s mouth flew open in another silent cry. 

The energy crackled and spun around them for several electrifying moments, and then the bodyguard was tumbling onto his side with a low, deep sigh. Powerful, tattooed armed scooped up Prompto’s still-shuddering body and pulled him in close against his chest. 

“Much better,” he heard Gladio say. When he looked up, the dark-haired man was grinning down at him from ear to ear. 

Prompto blinked. How odd. Usually, his dreams came to an end after the good part was over, so why was he still flushed and panting and surrounded by the warmth of another body? Not that he was complaining, mind, simply... _ confused _ . A glance at the window across the room and the night sky beyond, then at the clock flashing red on the night stand just over Gladio’s shoulder.  _ 4:26 _ , it read, and Prompto’s heart gave a startled thud in his chest. This...was all too vivid. Too  _ real _ . What if…. 

“I’m not dreaming.” It wasn’t a question, and Gladio’s grin only broadened at the kid’s belated realization. 

“Nope, this is as real as it gets,” he answered in a low tone. His arms tightened around the thin body pressed against him and smiled inwardly at Prompto’s very visible blush. 

“Then I…?” A nod from Gladio. “And you…?” Another nod. “And we....?” 

“Yeah, that’s the short version alright.” Prompto’s face was burning hot against his skin as he buried his face in his friend’s solid chest. “Next time you wanna play, all you gotta do is ask, loverboy. And for the record, humping my leg in the middle of the night does  _ not _ count as asking.” 

More furious blushing, but Prompto nodded his head in understanding even as he hugged closer to Gladio’s frame. The bodyguard ruffled his hair affectionately before planting a tender kiss on the top of his head. “Stop thinking so much. Get some sleep, kid.” 

Several minutes passed while Prompto waited for Gladio’s breathing to steady, for his familiar snores to fill the air around them. At long last, he pulled away from his chest long enough to look up into his friend’s face, so peaceful and content and more handsome than ever, and he felt his heart thumping with a different kind of emotion. 

“Sweet dreams, Gladio,” he whispered. Then, with a smile he couldn’t have wiped off his face even if he wanted to, he curled back up in those protective arms and drifted off into the best sleep he’d had in years. 


	3. Sleeping Beauty (GladNoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis dozes off in the back of the car to some pretty vivid dreams. Gladio and Prompto decide take pity on him, while indulging just a little themselves.

 

The Regalia hurtled down the highway, past field upon field of...well, pretty much nothing. The occasional herd of one beast or another had caught their attention at first, but after several hours of empty landscape even Prompto had grown bored of snapping shots and had tucked his camera back in his pack. The gunslinger was chatting with Ignis up front while he drove, leaving Gladio and Prince Brainless in the back. 

Gladio, as usual, was distracting himself from the monotony of the ride with his nose buried deep in one of his favorite books. From time to time, he glanced up to check on their location or make sure Ignis didn’t need a break, but otherwise he was content to read quietly to pass the time. 

That was, until, Prompto turned around in his seat and very obviously choked back a laugh. “Oh,  _ dude _ ,” he smirked, and Gladio arched an eyebrow at him as he glanced over the edge of his book. “Hot enough back there for ya, big guy?”

O...kay? That had him curious enough to follow the blonde’s gaze to his left, where Noctis was slouched over in his seat fast asleep. Gladio’s eye’s widened.  _ Half  _ asleep, he corrected, for the prince’s lips were parted and his lower half was rolling lazily up against empty air. Maybe rolling wasn’t quite right.  _ Gyrating _ . The reason, he noticed quickly, being the large and awkward boner he was sporting in the front of his black cargo pants. . 

Well, Gladio supposed that’s what he got for not wearing underwear. 

“Whadd’ya think he’s dreaming about?” the bodyguard grinned. He was suddenly finding it very difficult to tear his eyes away from the scene, but from the way Prompto’s voice wavered when he answered it was evident he was having the same problem. 

“Whatever it is, it must be pretty good. I bet he’s thinking about Iggy.”

Steel-green eyes flashed in the rearview mirror for an indulgent moment before the brunette replied with a scoff. “As flattering as that would be, I’m afraid there’s not much I can do about it presently. Not if we want to reach Caem before nightfall, anyway.”

“Hmm, not worth the risk,” Prompto sighed in agreement. “But we can’t just...leave him like that, can we?”

“Hell no,” Gladio snorted, his face stretching in an almost feral grin. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t lend a hand?”

"I  _ really  _ hope you mean that literally." Prompto folded his arms over the back of the seat, making himself more comfortable for what he was expecting would be a good show. "Should we wake him up first?" 

But Gladio was already in motion. Setting his book aside, he turned in his seat until he could get both arms around Noctis -- one supporting his shoulders, the other under his knees for leverage. "Nah," he finally replied. "I wanna see just how heavy a sleeper he really is."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Gladio found himself  _ thankful _ for Noctis’ inhuman ability to snooze through just about anything. Meetings and lessons were one thing, of course, but now, as he gently lifted the prince off the leather cushions and set him half in his own lap instead, the soft murmurs he earned as the only response were damn encouraging. Prompto, too, appeared impressed. 

"Smooth," he complimented, and Gladio shot him a wink. 

He settled Noctis over his left leg so that the prince’s thighs fell to either side. His back, all shoulder blades and sinew, felt hot against Gladio’s chest as he hugged him closer, and dark hair tickled along his jawline. Arms and legs limp at his sides, chest stretched back and neck exposed, Noct looked surprisingly comfortable in the new position -- except, of course, for the hardness now straining even more desperately against his zipper. 

“Aww, he’s just like a cat,” Prompto observed, blue eyes twinkling. “Does he purr if you pet him?” 

Though he couldn’t suppress a laugh at the suggestion, Gladio was admittedly just as eager to find out. But there was no reason to rush things. There was plenty of time before they reached Caem, and he had the crown prince of Lucius more or less in the palm of his hand. Only a fool would waste an opportunity like this. 

So instead of going straight for the prize, as his audience clearly expected, Gladio started things off by hooking his fingers under the hem of Noct’s shirt and gently sliding it up to his armpits. Pale skin, lean muscles, and those surprisingly dark nipples revealed in slow motion were enough to make Prompto’s cheeks flush with awe. Add to the image Gladio’s large hands, rough and dark against smooth cream, and the gunslinger was practically clambering over his seat. 

“Calm down, Prompto, you’re still in a moving vehicle,” Ignis warned as he reached over to tug the blonde back down. “And Gladio, might I suggest a touch of modesty for once?” His eyes were sharp in the mirror, but the corners of his mouth were curved up in an indulgent smile as he flipped a switch near the radio. All at once, the Regalia’s top jumped into motion to close around them, offering a little privacy if only for the prince’s sake.

Gladio nodded his thanks, then turned his attention fully to the body in his lap. Noctis was still asleep, but it seemed he could sense the energy building around them -- he’d begun to pant softly, and the hard leg between his thighs was a welcome friction as he ground his hips down against it. Gladio grinned inwardly and resumed his very important work. 

Starting just above the dark line of his pants, Gladio swept both hands up the length of Noct’s torso in (at least in Prompto’s opinion) almost frustrating slow motion. He took his time, letting his thick fingers play over sensitive flesh, reveling in the sweet gasps only he was close enough to hear tumble from the sleeping prince’s lips. When at last he reached Noct’s nipples, he let out a low, quiet whistle at how easily they budded for him under the pads of his thumbs. “Always so damn sensitive,” he whispered against the shell of Noct’s ear, and felt that lithe, powerful body shiver against him. 

“ _ Click _ .” It was Prompto, holding his fingers up to his face in the shape of an imaginary camera as he once more leaned precariously over the back of his seat. He grinned sheepishly when Gladio flashed him a sharp look. “Sorry, just filing that image away for later. Carry on.”

“Stop interrupting, or I’ll make you watch from the rear view mirror like Iggy.” Prompto turned in time to catch Ignis’ gaze switch back to the road, but not before an indignant heat flared bright red across his cheeks. The blonde smirked but was otherwise wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

In Gladio’s lap, Noctis suddenly released a low whine. Those rough fingers still teasing his chest were proving too much after all, and his eyelids fluttered in warning that he was close to waking up. Immediately Gladio lowered his hands back to the prince’s stomach instead, foregoing touching him in favor of simply holding him comfortably in his arms. After a moment of rocking together in the back seat, and Gladio’s deep voice soothing him in hushed tones, Noctis once again slipped deep into his dreams. This time when his head rolled back against his friend’s muscular shoulder, Gladio took the opportunity to trail a line of warm, breathy kisses in a slow arch over the curve of his exposed neck. 

Not wanting to risk another close call, it was several moments before Gladio dared to move his hands again. Prompto nodded his head in encouragement as large fingers slid down to massage Noct’s aching cock through the tent of his pants; already the fabric was cool and wet with an impressive amount of precum, but Gladio didn’t let that stop him from rubbing his palm down over the hard flesh, rolling the heel and squeezing just enough to pull a needy groan from Noctis’ throat. 

_ That _ one had Gladio suddenly aching in sympathy for his prince. He glanced up at Prompto as his thumb and forefinger caught Noct’s zipper, and raised an eyebrow as if to ask,  _ “Should I do it?”  _

There wasn’t a hint of hesitation from the gunslinger. His head bobbed hungrily, his pink lips formed a silent,  _ “Pleeease!”  _ \-- one really had to admire his enthusiasm at a time like this. Gladio certainly did, and as much a reward for Prompto as for Noctis, he gently pulled the zipper down and reached in to retrieve their prize.

A sharp intake of breath near his jaw told him that the sudden contact had nearly brought Noctis around again. He sighed -- at this point, he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do about it, and he certainly wasn’t about to stop now. So he turned his face to kiss at fluttering eyelids even as his fingers slid to wrap around the base of Noctis’ cock now jutting out of his pants. 

He stroked him slowly at first, tightening his grip in all the right places and taking his time to slide the pad of his thumb along his weeping slit. The prince’s moans grew louder, sharper, until even Prompto couldn’t handle it anymore and shoved a hand into the front of his own pants, 

“ _ Nn-nhh, l-like that…,”  _ Noct groaned suddenly. This was followed by a full, deep body roll, his hips bucking up into that generous hand, and at last the deep blue of his eyes was revealed from behind heavy lids. “ _ F-fuck…. _ ”

Soothingly, Gladio kissed at the corner of his mouth and smiled “Morning, sleeping beauty.” With Noct awake (albeit barely) he no longer bothered to hold back, letting his hand fly harder and faster over slick skin. “You were too tempting a sight to pass up. Hope you don’t mind.”

The prince’s brain turned slowly, a combination of grogginess and lack of bloodflow to his upper body. He tried to asked why the hell Gladio thought he would mind when his hand was doing such amazing things to his dick, but the words made it no further than the back of his throat. What came out instead was an embarrassingly high-pitch moan, his voice wavering as it filled the small space inside the Regalia. The car swerved sharply to the left once before Ignis cleared his throat and tightened his gloved hands on the wheel. 

“Shit, Noct,” came Prompto’s voice almost as breathless and desperate as his prince’s. “You’re so hot like this.” His own hand flew faster over himself as he leaned harder against the back of his seat. “Gladio, p-please make him do that again.”

“You got it, Prom.” His lips brushed over the rim of Noct’s ear, his breath hot and rough enough to send shivers down the length of his spine. “You heard the kid,  _ Your Majesty _ . Let’s have another of those.” He traced his tongue in a wet line along Noct’s ear, pausing to suck the lobe between his teeth as his fingers sunk into the short, black curls at the base of his cock. 

A moan did indeed fly from Noctis’ throat at that, although more strangled this time, and Prompto released one to match. “ _ Shit _ , I c-can’t--!” the prince cried desperately, clenching his teeth and arching his back in an effort to fuck himself deeper into Gladio’s fist. “G-gonna--!”

His breath hitched, and his mouth fell open in a silent cry as he came suddenly in Gladio’s grip. Milky cum splashed out between bronzed fingers, but Noctis’ orgasm had hit him too hard -- Gladio’s pants, the back of the leather seat in front of him, and yes, even Prompto’s cheek ended up in the blast zone. The blonde blinked in surprise, then clamped his teeth down as he, too, made an equally disastrous mess of the other side of the leather seat. 

Amidst the shaky panting as the two younger members fought to catch their breath, Gladio’s deep laugh carried through the thick air. “Nice shootin’ there, Prince Deadshot. Pretty sure you get bonus points for nailing blondie.”

He’d leaned back into the cushions, still laughing at the ridiculous look on Prompto’s face, when Ignis at last interrupted their fun with a sharp  _ ahem _ . He somehow managed to glare at all of them at once.“And  _ all three of you _ get cleaning duty,” he said, tone dangerously serious. “I want this car spotless before we arrive at Caem, or so help me I will make  _ you _ explain to Iris where these stains came from.” 

Gladio’s laughter immediately turned into a sputtering cough. “R-right. Noct,  _ off _ . Prompto,  _ rag _ .” 

The bodyguard dumped the prince unceremoniously back onto the seat next to him, and as Noct struggled to stuff himself back into his pants, began barking orders at the other two. Already, the blue of the wide ocean was coming into view ahead of them, which meant Cape Caem was closer than they’d all realized. 

Ignis smirked to himself and maybe, just maybe, stepped a little harder on the accelerator.

 


	4. Perfect Distraction (PromNis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prompto falls into a fitful sleep out under the stars, Ignis is right by his side to offer the comfort he desperately needs.

The evening had started out like any other. After setting up camp for the night, Ignis had whipped together a delicious, steaming dish of kujata flank stew, and the four friends had settled down around the campfire to dig into their well-deserved meal. And, as usual, Gladio and Noctis’ conversation had gradually devolved into a heated debate (this time about the perfect weight of a pommel in relation to blade length), which they eventually decided to settle over a game of cards. They set their empty bowls in their chairs behind them as, standing up, Gladio delivered a swift whack to Noctis’ ass and raced him into the tent.

Ignis shook his head as he watched the flap close behind them. Somehow he doubted things would end at cards, and he made a mental note to give the two at least a couple hours of privacy to work things out. In the meantime, that left him alone with…. 

“Prompto?” 

From the other side of the campfire, the gunslinger tossed him a lopsided smile. “Heya, Iggy.” He yawned, stretching the arm not cradling his bowl of stew up over his head with a satisfying pop. “Dinner was great.” 

“I’m certainly glad you enjoyed it,” the tactician smiled in return. Scooping up his own dish, he started around the circle, grabbing Noct and Gladio’s discarded bowls on the way. “Have you finished, then?” 

Sleepy blue eyes fell to his lap as Prompto considered the state of his meal. “Um, not exactly. But I don’t think I can eat anymore.” He blinked once, twice, and fought back another wide yawn. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not to worry.” Ignis kneeled down in front of Prompto (he was the only one who had foregone a chair in favor of curling up on the ground next to his favorite chocobo, Valentine) and curled his fingers around the edge of his bowl. “I can heat it up for you in the morning if you’d like.” 

Something about Prompto’s smile, so sweet and innocent and absolutely genuine as it shone in the firelight, had Iggy leaning in closer than was really necessary. “That’d be awesome. Thanks, Iggy. You’re the --” another yawn caught him off guard, and he covered his mouth as he stretched back against his fluffy steed. “-- best.” 

With an indulgent chuckle, Ignis gathered up his dishes. “Remember that the next time you complain during drills.” Prompto grinned sleepily, and as Iggy turned away he snuggled back into bright yellow feathers and let out a purely contented sigh. 

The cleaning up didn’t take long, especially considering that Ignis had it down to an art. He rinsed the pots and bowls, dried them, and had them packed away again within ten minutes. A sidelong glance at the tent -- and the shadows he could make out moving just inside -- told him he still had quite a bit of time to kill. Briefly, he considered the phone in his shirt pocket, and how Noctis was always getting on him to level up his character in King’s Knight “for the sake of their team.” It wasn’t that he disliked the game, per se, he simply found real-life social interaction infinitely more interesting than pixelated characters on a screen. 

Alas, there weren’t many other options at the moment, so he began to draw his phone out of his pocket as he moved toward the seat Gladiolus had occupied earlier -- and stopped short.

Across the haven rock and on the other side of their ring of camping chairs, Prompto was shivering in his sleep. Even from a distance Ignis could see his body trembling, and could tell from the way his arms were wrapped tight around his chest he must be feeling cold. Strange, he thought, considering the season and the large chocobo serving as his pillow, but his instincts set him in motion all the same. 

There was an extra blanket in his travel bag which, thankfully, he’d left out by the table along with his cooking supplies and a few other essentials. This he carried over to Prompto’s sleeping form, rubbing Valentine’s beak gently when she raised her head at his approach. “Back to sleep, girl,” he whispered fondly as the bird nuzzled his palm in recognition, then settled back in as Ignis kneeled down beside his friend.

“Alright there?” he asked, and gently draped the blanket around bare shoulders. Several moments passed while he waited for the younger male’s body to still, but there was no reply. Again, Ignis recalled how little Prompto had eaten at dinner. Was he ill? A quick check of his forehead assured him there was no fever. Something else, then? 

As curious as he was concerned, Ignis lowered himself to the ground next to the blond and, carefully so as not to wake him, pulled him against his side blanket and all. Prompto gave a soft moan in protest, but as soon as he felt Iggy’s warmth surrounding him he seemed to relax all at once. Even his trembling slowed to a stop.  _ Strange indeed.  _

The most likely cause, then, was stress. These last few weeks constantly on the road, the Niflheim Empire trailing them from the skies…. It was enough to put anyone on edge, most of all someone with as little experience and training as Prompto. In fact, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed earlier. Not for the first time, Ignis considered just how brave the kid was to stick by Noct’s side despite his disadvantages, and just how much he admired him for that. Smiling through his concern, he let his fingers brush over a pale, freckled cheek….

And was rewarded with another moan, lower and more purposeful this time. 

Ignis swallowed down the breath that had hitched in his throat.  _ Very, very strange _ . Prompto appeared to still be fast asleep, but now he was suddenly and acutely aware of their proximity; of the blonde’s hand resting lazily on his hip, and the way his lips were hovering dangerously close to the side of his neck. Those perfect, soft lips that Ignis had only tasted a few times before, tempting and just within reach. 

“Prompto?” The name left his tongue as a whisper, but as expected there was no reply. Ignis felt torn. He cast a quick glance at the tent, then back at the blonde cradled in his arms. Would it really be so wrong to just…? 

His lips brushed over Prompto’s before he could stop himself, and he was pleasantly rewarded with a different kind of shudder from the other’s body. 

“ _ Mmm _ …,” Prompto hummed, brows furrowing even as his lips parted in anticipation for more. Not one to disappoint, Ignis shifted their positions until he could curl his fingers around Prompto’s chin, tilting his face up and into a proper kiss. 

Doey blue eyes drifted half-open, and Prompto gasped against Iggy’s mouth when he realized what was happening. “I-Iggy…?” came the surprised -- but not altogether displeased -- question. 

Behind his glasses, Ignis’ cheeks darkened in the firelight. “I, um,” he began, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, “I was merely…--” But what  _ had _ he been doing? What had started off as innocent-enough intentions was now making him feel as though he’d taken advantage of Prompto, and had been caught in the act. 

But as he stumbled for an apology, Prompto was busy taking in the situation through the fog of sleep in his mind. He noted the blanket around his shoulders, the warm hand on his back, and the comfortable way he was half-sitting, half-lying in Iggy’s lap. Surprise aside, he couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be in that moment. 

His sweet smile brought an end to Ignis’ stammering, and steel-green eyes softened at once. “Prom,” he breathed, and the blonde met him halfway to resume the kiss. Sleep still tugged at the back of his mind, so the gunslinger had no problem letting Iggy take control once more. He melted against him with a volley of soft sighs and encouraging moans, loving the feel of those deft fingers slowly exploring his body just under the hem of his shirt. 

Behind them, Valentine let out an exasperated  _ wark _ as she got to her feet and trotted away from these two noisy humans, settling down instead next to the other chocobos across the camp. 

The pair hardly even noticed. “May I?” Prompto hummed his approval into Iggy’s mouth as his shirt was lifted up and off. While the blanket still shielded him from the night air, there was no longer any barrier between Ignis’s hands and his own skin; the first touch of hot fingers traveling over his spine had Prompto ducking his head into the crook of Iggy’s neck with a particularly breathy cry.

Ignis had to admit, he was surprised and more than a little pleased with how sensitive Prompto seemed to be that night. It was already inspiring quite a few ideas, ones which the tactician was eager to put to the test while his subject was apparently willing. 

Stroking one hand rhythmically over Prompto’s smooth, lean back, Ignis turned to whisper against the shell of his ear. “Will you let me take care of you tonight?” Another delicious shudder before the blonde nodded.

“Of course.” 

“Close your eyes.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Already Ignis’ lilting voice was making him weak at the knees; it was so easy to lean forward against him and give in completely. Eyes shut, face buried in his neck, Prompto focused on the hands moving hot and steady along his skin.

Ignis worked efficiently as ever. Leaving the blanket on Prompto’s shoulders, he lifted the rest just high enough to reveal the smooth, pale curve of the blonde’s ass disappearing into the back of his jeans. It was these he turned his attention to next, and in one swift move he released the clasp of Prompto’s belt to slide the tight denim down to his knees. 

Bare save for the pair of red, striped boxers clinging to his skin, Prompto let out a low whine against Iggy’s neck. There was embarrassment there, sure, but more than anything the gunslinger felt an overwhelming sense of  _ need _ . Ignis was so gentle, so careful it was almost frustrating. While Noctis tended to rush things and Gladio’s hands were strong and demanding, Iggy was taking his sweet time to ignite every nerve in his body one by one. As amazing as it felt, Prompto was beginning to ache with how badly he wanted the brunette to thoroughly undo him. 

“ _ Iggy _ ,” came the shaky, heated voice against his jawline, and Ignis smiled to himself. 

“ _ Hush _ ,” he soothed, brushing his fingertips over the front of the thin cotton trapping Prompto’s growing erection. A hiss sounded near his ear as slender hips rolled down, just missing more of that contact. “Be still.”

As always, Ignis’ voice was laced with affection even when stern. Prompto bit back another needy moan, instead constraining himself to behave in hopes of earning more than just a tease. His reward came a moment later in the form of deft fingers sliding his boxers down to mid-thigh and a just-firm-enough smack to the newly exposed skin of his ass.

“Do you like that?” Iggy asked in response to the shuddering cry that tumbled unbidden from the blonde’s lips. He nodded vigorously against the other’s neck, and Ignis chuckled as he brought his hand down again. “So do I.”

Prompto dared once more to peer up at Ignis from under heavy lids. “You...do?” 

A smile and a nod. “Very much.”

“Then...do it again. Please.” Prompto might have been embarrassed, ass pink and vulnerable as it was, cock leaking a veritable pool over Ignis’ leg, it if weren’t for the way the older man was looking at him -- no judgement, no surprise. Nothing but care and affection in those sparkling emerald eyes. As if reading Prompto’s mind, he leaned forward to seal a loving kiss to his trembling lips just as his palm came down once more against his smarting flesh. 

Ignis swallowed down the gunslinger’s fresh slur of moans, his own body experiencing a surge of heat at the contact. Several more times he spanked him, making sure with each blow to change his angle ever so slightly. After a few moments, he could tell even in the dim firelight that Prompto’s ass was thoroughly pink, and he let out a satisfied sigh at the beautiful sight. “Prompto, you look absolutely stunning like this.”

In his arms, Prompto was feeling somewhat less poetic. “ _ F-fuck… _ ,” he groaned, subtly rubbing his weeping cock down against Iggy’s firm thigh to help ease the stinging sensation covering his entire backside. “F-feels so good…. M-more,” he begged, and leaned his weight against his friend’s solid form even as he wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand still hovering over his rear. Blue eyes hazy with lust caught and held Ignis’ gaze, begged him to watch as Prompto drew his long, dexterous fingers up to his lips and, one by one, suckled them in. 

“ _ Oh…. _ ” The tactician’s words left him in a single breath at the sight. Prompto’s lips tightened around his knuckles, his soft, red tongue lapped away the sting in his fingers inch by inch; Iggy felt it all the way down to his groin. 

And then all too soon Prompto was pulling back. Ignis’ fingers slipped from his mouth with a wet pop, and though he regret the loss he also understood Prompto’s request as loudly and clearly as if he’d whispered it into his ear. Once more capturing the gunslinger in an impassioned kiss, he slid his slick fingers down the length of his bare back until they came to a brief pause between reddened cheeks. There, he tested the pressure of first one, then two fingers against Prompto’s opening, teasing the tight ring of muscle just enough to draw a barrage of whimpers in encouragement.

But as that first finger worked its way inside, gently stretching and exploring the hot channel beyond, Prompto’s voice failed him completely. He dropped his forehead to Ignis’ chest and panted his pleasure in near silence. Iggy, too, had fallen quiet above him, instead focused entirely on how incredibly hot and silky the blonde’s body felt to the touch. Slowly, carefully, he added a second finger along with the first and began to stroke and curl them in ways that were making Prompto’s entire frame tremble and clench around him. 

“Prom,” he said, voice husky and low in concentration, and the blonde nuzzled against his chest in response. 

“ _ Don’t stop _ .” The words were barely a whisper, and it wasn’t until the blonde started moving again that Ignis even fully registered their meaning. He gulped as the lips he’d kissed mere moments before pressed suddenly against the front of his pants, demanding,  _ needing _ , but he kept his fingers steady. Even when Prompto caught his zipper between his teeth and tugged it open (he made a subconscious note to ask him later where the  _ hell _ he’d learned to do that), Ignis merely added a third finger to balance things out. But the moment those surprisingly sinful lips closed around his flesh to draw him out of his denim prison, Ignis let out an entirely licentious sound and thrust his fingers right up against the gunslinger’s prostate. 

The muffled scream that resulted sent bolts of lightning through Ignis’ cock. It was all he could do not to rock up into that inviting heat with all his strength. As it was, Prompto was struggling to accommodate his size, squeezing his eyes shut against the overstimulation as he took him deeper into his mouth. Alternating between sucking Ignis nearly to his throat and rolling back to fuck himself against those mind-blowing fingers, the gunslinger was already past his breaking point. His own cock throbbed and weeped for attention, but obedience kept him from grinding forward for those few strokes that would bring him over the edge.

Luckily for him, Ignis was catching up rather quickly. The brunette’s brows were knit in a mix of pleasure and determination, his lips parted as his breath came and went in short gasps. “Gods, oh  _ gods _ ,” he moaned, fighting the urge to let his eyes slip closed -- he was far too enthralled by the image of his body moving between Prompto’s tightly-pursed lips, his bright-red cheeks that matched the marks still coloring the mounds of his ass. The boy was beautiful, truly, and Ignis was determined to drink in as much of him as possible.

But all at once, those feverish blue eyes flashed up at him without warning, begging and wet at the corners, and Ignis felt his resolve break. He stroked his jaw with his free hand as he slowly raised the knee Prompto was straddling. His thigh pressed up against hard, aching flesh, and the blonde flushed in relief before thrusting his hips down against his reward. “Mmh... _ mm!! _ ” 

His orgasm hit him like a flood, pleasure washing over him in waves that threatened to knock him off balance if not for the strong, solid body holding him in place. He came hard, exploding over Iggy’s pants and his own naked stomach alike, but even after he was utterly spent his hips seemed to roll and dip with a mind of their own.  

It was too much for Ignis. Lips and muscles tightened around him in tandem, the pressure combined with the vibrations coursing through his cock short-circuiting his usually sharp mind. His own voice spilled out in a husky cry as he, too, hit his body’s limits; he came over Prompto’s tongue and deep into his throat, until at last he shuddered and slumped forward in stunned silence.

Several long moments passed. Prompto, surprisingly, was the first to move again, albeit slowly as he pulled away from Ignis’ cock and ran the back of his hand shakily across his lips. This signaled the brunette into action, as well. He gently removed his fingers from the other’s body, instead wrapping both arms around Prompto’s shoulders and hugging him down into a more comfortable position against his chest as he lay back. The blond curled up at once. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis managed to ask as soon as he’d finished catching his breath. There was a soft nod in response.

“I feel... _ great _ ,” Prompto admitted, casting his gaze almost shyly up at his friend. Despite the deep blush coloring his cheeks, he couldn’t hide the smile that stretched across his face from ear to ear. “That was amazing.”

Ignis allowed himself a chuckle, mirroring the gunslinger’s smile as he combed his fingers back through his hair. “Yes, I suppose it was. I certainly enjoyed it.” A sudden thought crossed his mind then, and he reached for the blanket that had fallen from Prompto’s shoulders at some point during their...act. “Are you certain you’re feeling well? Would you like anything, some hot tea perhaps?” he suggested as he once again draped the fabric over his friend’s now-naked body. 

Prompto’s laugh was light, as carefree and charming as ever. “I’m  _ fine _ , Iggy. Really. Much better now, thanks to you.” Hugging the blanket around them both, he snuggled closer to brush his lips over Ignis’ cheek. “I guess I just needed something to take my mind off all the bad stuff, y’know.”

“A perfect distraction?”

“Yeah.” Blue eyes met green, and Prompto’s cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink as he finished with, “Totally perfect.”

For once, even Ignis couldn’t think of a reply to that one. He settled for drawing Prompto’s mouth down to his in a kiss far more meaningful than any words he could have said. For his part, the blond melted into the embrace with a satisfied, sleepy smile.

 

Later, after Prompto had once again fallen asleep in his arms, Ignis lay awake and admiring the stars above as his fingers traced non-patterns over pale, freckled skin. He, too, could feel himself drifting off when a sound nearby caught his attention. Craning his neck, he turned in time to see Gladiolus emerge from the tent, minus the shirt he’d been wearing earlier and his dark hair more than just a little ruffled. He stretched his thick, tattooed arms up over his head, scratched his stomach, and glanced around the camp for a moment before his eyes landed on the rather unusual pair of bodies entangled on the other side of the fire. 

“Hey,” he grinned in greeting, and Ignis flashed a smile. 

“Evening.”

“So, uh. That’s new.”

Ignis tightened his arms around Prompto’s shoulders almost possessively. “Is it?” 

A deep chuckle and Gladio shook his head. “It’s cute.”

“How’s Noct?”

“Passed out, as usual.” There was a rather obvious hint of pride in the way he said that, and Ignis couldn’t resist a smirk. 

“Is there room for two more, or should we plan to sleep out here the rest of the night?” 

“‘Course there’s room. That’s what I went to all the trouble of putting my pants back on to come tell you guys,” Gladio grinned. He kneeled down at Ignis’ side and, nodding his approval at the scene before him, pressed a tender kiss to the corner of the brunette’s mouth. “I’ll grab the kid.”

Prompto hardly noticed as he was lifted, blanket and all, into Gladio’s strong arms and carried off toward the tent. Ignis was close behind them. Sleep tugged at the corners of his mind but, as he settled down atop the bedroll between his friends’ warm bodies, he was surprised at how light he felt. As if the night didn’t seem quite so dark, the future somehow less impending than usual. 

In the dim light of the moon filtering through the roof of the tent, he could make out Prompto’s face resting atop Gladio’s chest, his features peaceful in sleep. And he thought he understood. 

It seemed the gunslinger hadn’t been the only one in need of a perfect distraction that night. 

Ignis smiled as he pulled Noctis into his arms and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

 


	5. Untold Opportunities (Promptis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is used to his princely boyfriend falling asleep at the most inopportune moments. But sometimes, that in itself can present the perfect opening.

 

Drills that day had been more grueling than ever. Gladio was in one of his moods again, which meant Noctis had been made to suffer two extra hours of practice as his overgrown bodyguard had grilled him on every single mistake. Again and again he’d endured parries and blows strong enough to knock him off his feet, and the whole experience had left the dark-haired prince feeling sore, irritable, and more than anything,  _ really fucking tired _ . 

That explained why, when he arrived in front of his apartment to see Prompto hanging around outside the front door, he didn’t appear as thrilled as he might have usually been.

“Noct!” Prompto called out, grinning as he caught sight of his boyfriend crossing the street. “Where ya been, I texted you over an hour ago.” 

“Gym,” came the off-handed reply. Noctis stepped past him and up to the security panel, punching in his code with considerably more force than necessary. 

Prompto, however, continued undeterred. “Gladio, huh? Sounds like he put you through hell tonight.” Lunging through the automatic doors before they could close behind Noct, he put on a dreamy smile and followed him down the hall toward the elevators. “That guy really is something, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah,  _ something _ alright.” Noct readjusted his pack on his shoulder and, while they waited for the elevator to descend, he finally turned to meet the blonde’s almost expectant gaze. “What are you doing here, anyway?” 

Bright blue eyes flashed in excitement. “I thought you’d never ask! Got a present for ya.”

Noctis arched a brow in mild concern, but as Prompto reached into his messenger bag to withdraw what appeared to be a very thin, colorful book, he felt his mood brighten almost instantly. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked, already grabbing for the comic. 

“Yup! Only the latest issue of  _ Justice Monsters: Space Saga _ , limited print edition, not even out on on shelves yet,” he finished, grinning proudly. “Go on, ask me how I got it.”

Noct took the bait with a smirk. “Alright, how’d you get it?” 

“Secret!” Smacking a hand on his friend’s shoulder, he practically shoved him into the elevator the moment the doors opened. “Come on, I haven’t read it yet, either!” 

A few moments later and the two were kicking off their shoes and dropping their things at the door in their haste, not sparing a second thought for the mess they left behind or for poor Ignis who would inevitably be the one to find it later. Prompto plopped onto his back on the living room sofa and tugged at the edge of Noct’s jacket to bring him closer. “Wanna read it  _ together _ ?” he grinned again, entirely suggestively as he snatched at the book with his other hand. 

Noctis swatted his fingers away with a laugh. “Yeah, sure. But give me a minute, yeah? I smell like sweat and gym shorts right now.” 

“Hmm, that’s kind of a turn on, y’know.” 

“Gross!” But Noct couldn’t suppress a grin, or his sudden urge to lean down and brush his lips against Prompto’s in a fleeting kiss. “Whatever. You better not start without me.”

Beneath the blush now tinting his cheeks, Prompto’s mouth curved into a smile. “You better hurry then.” 

The prince wasted no time. He striped on the way to the bathroom, and dumped his t-shirt and jeans into the laundry hamper before stepping into a blast of steamy hot water. The shower did for his aching shoulders what Prompto’s presence had done for his mood, and he released his tension along with a low sigh into the heated air. Ten minutes later, wearing only a loose, black shirt and a pair of striped pajama pants, he walked back into the living room to find Prompto waiting as patiently as the blonde could manage. 

He’d evidently given up on the sofa in lieu of sitting cross-legged on the floor with the cushions against his back. The  _ Justice Monsters  _ comic was lying at his side -- unopened, Noct noticed with a hint of surprise -- and Prompto was distractedly tapping away at the screen of his phone. He apparently hadn’t yet noticed Noctis’ return. 

“Who ya talking to?” the prince asked as he rubbed a towel back over his dark hair. Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“A-ah! Um, n-no one.” 

“You’re a shit liar.” Smirking, Noct took his place on the sofa behind his boyfriend, immediately leaning forward to pin his arms in a hug and snatch the phone out of his grasp. His eyes widened and he let out a snort as he read over the chat. “ _ Gladio _ ? Really?” 

The reply mostly came in the form of furious blushing and flailing arms as he grabbed for the phone held just out of reach. “H-he’s really nice, okay? Maybe not to  _ you _ , but I really like him.” 

“Oh yeah? I thought you really liked  _ me _ ?” Noctis wasn’t truly jealous, of course. He had Ignis, after all, and he and Prompto trusted each other enough to share once in awhile. But since he already had the blonde pressed so close against him, he couldn’t resist a little tease. 

Prompto read the tone and let his face fall into a playful smile. With Noct leaning over him, he only had to reach back to wrap his arms around those lean shoulders to draw him down into a kiss. “You know exactly how I feel about you, don’t you?” 

Smiling against those sweet, pink lips, Noct replied with a soft, “I think I get the picture.” The kiss lasted several more moments, neither one quite ready to let go too soon. But at last, it was Prompto who pulled away first to catch his breath. His eyes were shining and his freckled cheeks a healthy shade of pink. As much as he would have loved to lose himself to his prince’s warm touch right then and there, he also knew they had the rest of the night to themselves. And he still hadn’t forgotten the main reason he’d come over in the first place. 

“So. How about that comic?”

Noctis stretched out along the length of the sofa, letting his head rest comfortably against Prompto’s shoulder as the blonde finally removed the book’s plastic wrapping and dug into their prize. His fingers trembled with excitement as he opened the first page and took in that new-comic smell with a sigh. “It’s so perfect.” 

“Yeah.” The prince nudged his shoulder, finding himself suddenly fighting back a yawn. “Does it say if Highwind made it off Vexxor’s ship?” 

Prompto flipped through a few pages before he nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Looks like he rescued all the other prisoners, too!”

“Cool.” That yawn crept up on him after all, and despite himself he felt his eyes begin to drift closed. 

Prompto poured over the comic in his lap for several more minutes, his heart racing as the tension in the story mounted. He had yet to think anything of the way Noct had fallen completely silent behind him until a gentle snore tore his attention away from the book. 

Glancing back, he nearly laughed aloud at the sight; Noctis was splayed out on his back, head tilted to the side and lips parted as he snoozed soundly away, the occasional snore or half-snort the only sign he wasn’t completely dead to the world. By now, Prompto was used to his prince’s almost inhuman ability to fall asleep anytime, anywhere. But the childlike innocence written on his face while he slept still managed to completely amaze the blonde every time. Setting the comic carefully out of reach on the end table, he turned his attention to the warm, familiar body spread out so temptingly before him. 

“Guess you had it pretty rough today,” he said, keeping his voice low but playful as he smoothed still-damp locks out of the prince’s face. As his thumb brushed over those royal lips, Noct let out a sigh in his sleep and unconsciously turned into the touch. “But I’m sure I can make it up to you.” 

In his day to day life, there was very little Prompto felt really confident at doing. He had never been particularly good at studying, or playing sports, or even speaking to other people without eventually tripping over his own words. But when it came to Noctis, none of that ever seemed to matter. The prince had accepted him into his life and his heart, and Prompto had never seen a need to question the reasons why. Whenever he earned Noct’s smile, or his dark, hungry gaze, or those perfect, messy kisses, he knew without a doubt that it was all genuine. And that, more than anything, had given him the confidence to take a bit of control in the bedroom from time to time. 

Well,  _ that  _ and the obscene amounts of porn he’d watched in high school. 

Feeling in the mood to put some of his acquired skills to good use, he got to his knees as he leaned over his friend’s prone form, his own body hovering mere inches above him and their lips a hair’s breadth apart. Pale fingers trailed down the length of his side, shoulder to hip, until he had enough leverage to lift himself onto the sofa and straddle one pajama-clad thigh. 

As if Noct could sense the energy mounting around him, his heart began to beat faster in his chest. His dreams, until then a blur of colors and abstractions, began to transform into something more tangible. A body, warmth, eyes the color of the sky; he couldn’t yet make sense of it, but he relaxed in its familiarity. The warmth spread over him, through him, and he responded in turn with an appreciative sigh. 

As the prince’s breath escaped his lips, Prompto swooped down to capture it with his own. His mouth closed over Noct’s, his tongue flicked out to taste him, and he felt the prince shiver under his feathery touch. “ _ Shh _ ,” he whispered, flashing a grin before sucking Noct’s bottom lip in between his teeth. 

In his dream, things were heating up at an equally steady pace. That body grew in size to fill his entire field of vision. A hot mouth kissed him, all fire and starlight, and his body arched up for more. 

Noctis rolled against him, drawing a lazy moan from Prompto’s lips. Though he couldn’t be certain, he wondering if somehow his earthly ministrations were translating through the other’s dream. That thought was enough to pique his curiosity as well as his libido, and he slowly drew away from those delicious lips in search of even more sensitive flesh. 

The prince’s neck made for a particularly tempting target. Prompto dove in, running his tongue over the dark curve of his throat and smirking inwardly as he felt it bob beneath the skin. He made his way further down to dip his tongue in the hollow at the base of his throat, then slowly, teasingly back up to the side. There, his lips paused right where he could feel Noct’s blood pounding just below the surface of his flesh. He lapped at the spot once, twice, then closed his mouth over the skin and sucked it hard between his teeth.

A tight moan spilled from the dark-haired prince’s mouth, and his hips once again pressed up against Prompto’s solid form in search of friction. The blonde obliged with a forward roll of his own, but kept his lips sealed tight in place. A few more moments, a few more breathy sounds pulled from his boyfriend’s throat, and then Prompto was drawing away to survey his work. 

The mark was dark red against otherwise pale, smooth skin, so bright and obvious the prince would have no choice but to cover it with a high collar for the next few days. Prompto knew he’d get in trouble for that one later, but for the moment he was too proud of himself to worry about the consequences. And, asleep though he was, Noctis had certainly seemed to enjoy the hickey as much as he had. 

“I bet you’d look even better with more of these,” the blonde mused to himself, once more rolling his hips down to send shuddering waves of pleasure through the other’s body. Moving quickly, he ducked back down to nip, suckle, and mark the rest of his way across that silky neck, leaving a half-dozen identical marks in his wake. 

Shivering despite the overwhelming heat, Noctis reached up in his dream to draw his blue-eyed lover closer. His soft sighs had turned into mewling pants, and the throbbing sensation between his thighs was growing stronger by the second. Every time that sweet weight above him came down to hit its mark, he released another breathy cry and begged for more. 

Unbeknownst to him, his body’s reactions were very real and increasingly obvious to his mischievous boyfriend. Teeth pressed against his latest masterpiece in a grin, Prompto finally turned his attention to what his hands could do with the rest of Noct’s delicate skin. They started with his chest, carefully sliding his t-shirt up to expose planes of lean, powerful muscles and nipples as round and pert as the blonde had ever seen. These, he knew, were sensitive enough to wake the prince from his fitful slumber if he wasn’t careful, so he teased them for only a moment under his nails before moving on further south. 

Reaching the flat panes of his stomach, Prompto dipped his head down to once again add his tongue to the fingers already trailing lines of fire along Noct’s flesh. The prince squirmed under him, moaned and dug his own nails into the cushions, his voice heavy with sleep and lust. Prompto shivered at the thrill, casting bright blue eyes up at his lover even as he swirled his tongue around the pit of his navel. 

But it wasn’t enough, not yet, not for either of them. The blonde knew exactly what he wanted, and despite the fun he was having driving Noctis crazy with little more than light caresses he was ready to get the game started for real. His tongue continued to tease the flesh of his stomach, but his hands moved on, down, down until his fingers were hooked around the hem of his thin pants. It only took one playful nip at the sensitive skin above the prince’s hip to send his body rocking up again -- and Prompto was ready to yank the pajamas down and over pale thighs. As usual, the prince had foregone any form of underwear, and Prompto purred in appreciation at the sight of his hard, pulsing cock freed at last from its cotton prison. 

“ _ A-ahh _ ,” came Noctis’ breathy moan, and his head fell back against the sofa as he chewed his swollen bottom lip. His beautiful neck stretched in an arch, the marks left behind by Prompto’s overly-attentive mouth standing out like rubies against pale skin.  _ So perfect _ , the blonde thought to himself as he felt a jolt of electricity between his own legs, then shook his head to focus on the task at hand. 

All in due time. 

Noct’s cock was a familiar weight in his hand. His fingers closed around it and stroked once over from base to tip, his thumb coming to rest on the slit already beginning to leak large, round drops of milky precum. It looked utterly delicious, and Prompto roved his hungry gaze one last time over his boyfriend’s body, flushed and trembling with need as it was, before bending down to take that hot flesh into his mouth. 

The prince cried out, his pleasure bursting in bright flashes of color behind his eyes. In his mind, the images were starting to blur as he drifted in and out of his dream. More and more, the heat that was slowly consuming him was threatening to pull him back to full consciousness.

Prompto had noticed the hitch in Noct’s gasp and, loathe to wake him up just yet, paused in his ministrations while he took time for his jaw to adjust. Even after the prince’s breathing had slowed again to a soft pant, he chose to move with incredible care; he slid his lips gingerly up the pulsing shaft, swirled his tongue around the tip for a taste, then massaged his way back down to the base in lazy circles, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Noct’s face for signs of mounting pleasure. 

Yet the prince, it seemed, was willing to behave for once. Prompto made a mental note to thank Gladio later for doing such a thorough job of wearing him out, and hummed his approval in a low, deep tone. Noctis seemed to feel it all the way up his spine -- his mouth fell open again and he flushed a telling red from his the bridge of his nose down to his chest.

Prompto knew how much Noct loved the feel of his mouth around him. It was another of those skills he’d learned from watching his favorite actors deep throat each other on his computer screen, and he’d been just as eager to practice as Noct was to be practiced on. By now, he knew exactly where his boyfriend was most sensitive, exactly when and how hard to use his teeth, and exactly how far to push him before he tumbled over the edge. 

Although it generally took quite a bit more than just a little foreplay, Noct was already growing close. Prompto recognized the signs of his approaching orgasm in time to change his tactics. He pulled his mouth off his cock with a wet pop, letting it fall back against his stomach as the prince groaned loudly in frustration. “Chill, dude,” Prompto whispered as he swiped a thumb over his bottom lip. “Don’t worry. I’m just getting started.”

And indeed, his next plan was formulating rather quickly in his mind. In the year since he and Noctis had started dating, there were still a few things Prompto had wanted to try out with his boyfriend, but for one reason or another hadn’t had the chance. Either they were both too impatient, or lacked the proper tools, or, in this case, Noctis had always been too embarrassed by the idea to let Prompto test it out. He’d seen it in his pornos, of course, and knew  _ theoretically  _ what he was supposed to do to leave the prince slack-jawed and drooling by the end. But now, with the chance quite literally spread out before his eyes, he suddenly felt his nerves giving out. 

For a long moment he struggled with himself, torn between acting out his fantasy and the fear of somehow proving himself a disappointment, until a low whine from the body beneath him snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced down first at Noctis’ still-weeping cock, then up at the dark blue eyes suddenly alert and watching him from under heavy lids. 

Prompto’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“ _ Please _ …,” that wavering voice begged, and the prince clutched again at the couch cushions. “ _ Please _ .” 

He wasn’t really awake, not quite anyway. Though his eyes were half-open, his mind was still fogged with sleep and desire, and he may as well have been speaking to the blue-eyed lover from his dreams as much as he was to the real one perched in his lap. But for Prompto, the plea was enough to break the spell of his self-doubt. Without another second of hesitation, he lowered himself back onto the floor, spread the pale mounds of Noct’s ass with his thumbs, and dove in tongue first. 

The sensation was overwhelming not only for the prince -- who immediately let out a string of absolutely wrecked moans at the contact -- but for Prompto, too. His cheeks were as hot as Noct’s balls against his forehead as he licked and lapped at that tender hole and the pink skin around it. The real thing was so much better even than his fantasies. To feel Noct’s thighs trembling in his grip, to feel his heat so up close and personal -- it was already driving him mad with lust. His eyelids fluttered closed and he focused on using his tongue to slowly work away the tightness in Noct’s ring of muscles. 

At the other end of the couch, the prince was wavering right on the edge of consciousness. His body was shuddering under the power of Prompto’s mouth, his own unrestrained moans reaching his ears to gradually draw him into the moment. But it wasn’t until he felt a first, gentle finger slide into his body with such incredible ease that he came to his senses all at once. 

“ _ Prom! _ ” he cried, clenching down instinctively at the intrusion even as his cock gave another jolt against his belly. His boyfriend didn’t answer immediately -- his tongue was, of course, otherwise occupied -- but he  _ did _ push the digit in further and, much to Noct’s consternation, curl it wickedly right up against his prostate. 

Sparks, white and blinding, flashed before his eyes, and he bucked up as much as he could into empty air. “F- _ fuck! _ ” Teeth and fists alike clenched and unclenched in time with the waves ebbing through him. He could now fully feel every inch of his boyfriend’s tongue pressing against his sensitive skin, but rather than embarrassment he only felt a rush of heat at the realization. “ _ Gods _ , Prom, that’s amazing!”

That earned him a second finger in response, along with a puff of breath against trembling skin as Prompto chuckled. The blond wanted desperately to see the look on Noct’s face in that moment, but he was also determined to work him open properly, thoroughly, while indulging himself in the act. So he wet a third finger along his tongue as he slid it inside with the other two, and began to spread them apart as he languidly moved them in, out, in again. 

Noctis’ voice was nearly hoarse by the time Prompto was satisfied with his work. At last he sat up at the edge of the couch and cast his prince a burning look. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” 

It was all the prince could do to shake his head weakly in understanding, a quiet whine passing his lips when those fingers drew out of him completely. As he watched through heavy lids, Prompto stepped out of his pants and bounded for the door where he’d left his bag strewn haphazardly next to his boots. He dug around for just a moment before he found exactly what he needed. 

“Hey,” he greeted, shooting Noct a lopsided grin as he rounded the sofa again. His prince turned to him, still flushed and panting, and managed a weak smile in return. The blonde rested one knee on the edge of the cushions, giving his boyfriend a perfect view as he first ripped open the wrapper, then rolled the condom down his own hard cock. “Noct, I can’t wait anymore.”

“Y-yeah,” he agreed, though the word came out as more of a moan than anything else. Prompto understood. As the blonde moved into place between his legs, and the dull pressure of that hot length began to push into him, Noctis could only brace himself against the arms of the sofa and hold on for the ride. 

Prompto fucked him hard and fast; the pre-lubricated condom combined with the careful way he’d readied Noct’s body for him making the adjustment far easier than it had ever been before. He drove into him deeper and deeper with each desperate thrust, wanting,  _ needing _ , to feel more of that slick heat so tight and soft and perfect around him. Every few seconds he changed his angle until, gauging Noct’s hoarse cries as a guide, he was able to strike against the sensitive knot inside him with every move. Fingers flew over lean hips, clawed for purchase on skin and leather alike, and before long Noctis was pumping himself to climax all over his stomach and chest. 

He clenched around his lover, and Prompto felt himself drawing to the end as well. Several more deep, well-placed thrusts had him moaning out his own orgasm in the form of his prince’s name. He came just as hard his boyfriend, pumping the condom full with his sex. 

Exhausted, spent, and thoroughly satisfied, he collapsed on top of Noct’s shuddering body in a boneless heap. 

Neither spoke. Neither moved, at least until the air around them had cooled and their breathing had at last slowed to normal. Gently pulling out of Noctis’ body, Prompto grabbed some tissues from the end table and rolled the condom into them, tossing the whole ball behind him for someone else (Ignis, most likely) to find later. Then he let out a long, contented sigh as he settled back down in his friend and lover’s arms. 

“You’re a dick,” Noctis said eventually, laughing as he brushed his fingers back through spiky blond locks. “That wasn’t fair.”

“Sure it was. Your fault for falling asleep early.” But as he nuzzled down against that chest, his eyes swept over the dark red marks he’d left coloring Noct’s neck and shoulder, and thought that maybe, just maybe, he had a point. “Okay, but admit it, you  _ liked  _ me eating your ass.” 

A deep groan as Noctis hid his embarrassment behind his hand. “I can’t believe you did that. I mean,  _ yeah  _ it was hot but -- “

“I loved it, too.” He patted a pale hip, smiling dreamily. “Promise me you’ll let me do it again sometime?”

The answering sigh wasn’t exactly a  _ yes, _ but it wasn’t a  _ no,  _ either, so Prompto erred on the side of hopeful as he snuggled down for a well-deserved nap. Strong fingers stroked the nape of his neck, that smooth chest rose and fell beneath him, and he gradually drifted off to sleep surrounded by the prince’s warmth and affection. 

Noctis, on the other hand, stared up at the ceiling for quite some time, grinning darkly to himself as he plotted out his revenge. 

  
  



End file.
